Lucky
by Riku Harada
Summary: Did you forget her after you finished talking to her? Probably not. Especially when you're known as so special and lucky. At least, that's what Emiko Niwa used to be in her younger years. SoNgFiC Read and Review!


**SpEaKiNg FrAnKlY:D Decided to write a little one shot. I wasn't sure whether to use Emiko or Riku, so I just chose Emiko, cause nobody really calls Riku lucky… lol sorry Riku-san! Anyway, if you never watched Episode 6, 'St. White Memories' then you might not understand any of this. That's OK, though, but I recommended that you get a Episode Guide for that episode. Ahem… yes, I an a Britney Spears fan, sue me. The old Britney is so much better though. If you need the lyrics, they are temporarily on my profile! You can download to song at welcome.to/chinsmusic! **

**DiScLaImEr: The song Lucky belongs to Britney Spears. Emiko belongs to D.N. Angel, and the story and plot belong to me!**

**SuMmArY: Did you forget her after you finished talking to her? Probably not. Especially when you're known as so special and lucky. At least, that's what Emiko Niwa used to be in her younger years. SoNgFiC Read and Review!**

**"Lucky"**

**Bold: Authors Note/Stuff**

_Itallic: Lyrics_

Normal: Story

Underline?

_This is the story about a girl named Lucky._

Emiko opened the black album bejeweled with gold lines. It was one of those boring rainy days when she had nothing to do. Daisuke was over at his friend's house, Riku Harada, and Kosuke was attending business overseas; so she was all alone at home. She sat on her bed, opening the album.

A familiar picture was on the first page, a picture of herself in her younger years, she was about 3. She remembered her mother wasn't there to give her warmth and love, which she blamed herself for. She cried about it almost every night before going to bed.

_Early morning  
She wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door_

When she had been born, her mother had died shortly after the deliver, which Emiko felt was all her fault. To calm her down whenever her mother wasn't there to wish her a good night, her father, Daiki, would tell her the story of the great Phantom Dark. They were stories that Emiko always believed and were the highlight of the day, and when she went to sleep she always thought….

'Will I ever be a Phantom Thief?'

Harsh reality would come to her later.

_It's time for makeup  
Perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for_

One story, she remembered, was about Phantom Dark stealing a necklace from a famous art-maker, and the story gave a surprise twist when Dark had given it to a little girl. Emiko always wondered if Dark would ever give her anything he stole, but then wondered if the police would come for her then. The story was a silly one, but Emiko didn't know that.

She flipped the page, recalling the picture of her from kindergarten, when it was 'Dream Job' day. All the students would write a report of what they wanted their job to be. Emiko had written a 6 sentence report, of how she wanted to be a Phantom Thief.

'Emiko, what do you want to be?' the teacher had asked her.

'A PHANTOM THIEF!' she yelled with boundless energy.

Some kids snickered.

_Isn't she lovely  
This __Hollywood__ girl_

'I wanna fly through the sky and steal stuffs! Like Papa tells me in his story!' she says, jumping up and down. Her teacher tried to calm her down.

'Emiko, hunny…. that's not a job.'

'It is so!' she yelled.

The snickers became laughs as the teacher kept on trying to tell Emiko a Phantom Thief was not a profession.

'It is!' she yelled, managing to somehow smack the red haired teacher. Her father punished her that day because she had done it on purpose, and hadn't told her a Phantom story for a week due to that.

_And they say..  
She's so Lucky  
She's a star_

That night, she sneaked out, due to all of her sadness. She managed to meet the Phantom Thief that night, his black wings on his back, purple flowing hair and everything as her Papa described. She jumped up and down, latching on to the thief.

'H…hey! And who are you?' he asked her.

'I'm Emiko! Emiko Niwa!' she says, still clinging on the handsome thief, 'and I wanna be like you! I wanna steal from museums and…'

'Hey hey hey! It's nice you want to be like me…. like everyone does …. but sorry to burst any bubbles, but girls can't be Phantom Thieves.'

Emiko's face dropped. 'B-b-but… I wanna fly, and steal, and stop bad peoples!" Emiko stuttered, hoping her dream wasn't crushed.

But it was.

Crushed into tiny little pieces that were unable to be collected.

Ever again.

_  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

Emiko, finally accepting the fact she could not be a Phantom Thief, went on to grade school. She was the talk of the little boys.

Cute.

Lucky.

A Star.

She was the little beauty, big brown eyes (?) with her long chestnut hair to her waist, skinny and just in shape, smooth peach colored skin. She was the attention of all the kids. You would think girls envied her and bullied her, but they looked up to her.

'W-w-will you be my girlfriend?' One boy, Tommy asked her.

'…. Well, on ONE condition.'

'Y-yes!' he asked, his eyes shining.

'Will you…. promise our child will be a boy?'

The boy's face dropped, in such shock that you would think someone dropped snakes down his pants. Emiko looked on, tapping her foot.

'Well?'

'I can't promise that!' he yelled, retreating back into the classroom.

'What a dork!' Emiko cried, stomping her foot down on the floor. She remembered she cried on the bench that day. That was sure stupid.

_Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning  
But tell me, what happens when it stops_

Emiko knew that if she had a child that was a male, she would be able to give birth to the next Phantom Thief. If she couldn't be a Phantom Thief, that was at least what she wanted.

Around the 15th page, she saw a picture of her and a little boy, black eyed with black hair. They were both arounf 12, and he had asked her the question, as much other boys had. He was the first boy she ever had a crush on, and the center of attention from all the girls.

'Will you go out with me?' he asked. She still doesn't remember his name to this day.

'One condition,' she said, as the others had heard.

'…And that is? I give you the world? Or…?'

'You promise to give me a baby boy.'

'Sure,' he said.

Emiko gasped as the thought it was all true. But no… she had heard stories going around that the boy had moved away and went out with her close friend, who's name she does not want to recall. She was a backstabbing whore. Some best friend.

_Baby_

_Isn't she lovely?  
This __Hollywood__ girl_

She also cried that night, just wishing that she could at least be the Phantom Thief. She also remembered that the night, Dark made an appearance at her window. She never talked to him, she just paseed by and gave an ongoing look.

'P-Phantom Dark!' she said, but he had already disappeared.

She opened the window, seeing a few wings scatter on the windowsill. She still has one of the feathers from that night, by her bed, on the white table Kosuke had given her.

The next picture was of her mother, before she was born. The woman had long hair to her waist, big brown eyes, and a white ribbon in her hair. She wore a white sleeveless dress. It must have been St. White's Day. A class photo.

_And they say..  
She's so lucky  
She's a star_

"Wow, we still have this!" Emiko exclaimed in the present, looking at her prom picture.

"Ms. Azumono! Wow, I was sure we threw this picture out!"

Emiko remembered that that day, Emiko was with someone at the prom, who was not remembered. She was chosen for the Ms. Azumono contest by someone unknown, but many thanks were given to that person. She wore a purple dress that day, holding her bouquet in sheer happiness.

_  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

She then remembered the day when she stopped crying, and held on to her strong point. It was after she received a St. White's ribbon from a admirer from afar.

5 (?) boys had come up to her, practically in her face, telling her to pick one of them to marry. Somehow, she managed to fall, and then Kosuke had grabbed her hand and helped her. It might have been that, or it was that she was so dizzy she managed to almost fall. She couldn't remember. (1)

Either way, Kosuke had managed to save her.

_Isn't she lovely?  
This __Hollywood__ girl_

'I need to ask you something,' he said that day.

'Huh?'

'Why are you so intent on having a baby boy?'

_She's soo lucky  
But why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?_

Emiko giggled on the event, remembering how much of a klutz Kosuke was. Managing to pull out the ribbon when he was trying to help her was just plain silly! And then, when he asked her…

_And they say..  
She's so lucky,  
She's a star  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

'Why am I so…?' she said, looking into Kosuke's eyes.

_She's so lucky.  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart  
Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

"Because… I want to be the mother… of Phantom Dark!"

And at that moment, feathers flew down from the sky.

_(1) – I think this happened in the anime.. or manga… Oo;;; I'm not sure. Or maybe it was a dream or something. Whatever._

Yep, there is your own one shot of Emiko. I think the ending was rushed, but I didn't want to the story to be 6-7 pages for just a one shot! Hahaha. I decided to add little outtakes because a story inspired me to do it. But it did turn out to be seven pages, good god. Sorry about that. Hahaha this is the longest thing I have ever written.

**Outtakes:**

**#1:**

'I wanna fly through the sky and steal stuffs! Like Papa tells me in his story!' she says, jumping up and down. Her teacher tried to calm her down.

'Emiko, hunny…. that's not a job.'

'It is so!' she yelled.

'Is not.'

'Is too.'

'IS. NOT.'

'IS TOO!'

Emiko jumped on the innocent teacher, random thunder suddenly flashing as the students screamed.

**#2:**

'W-w-will you be my girlfriend?' One boy, Tommy asked her.

'…. Well, on ONE condition.'

'Y-yes!' he asked, his eyes shining.

'Please get your teeth fixed! And those glasses… and who wears plaid! And then, there's the shoes, and then…." Emiko said, drawling on and on a list about the nerdy boy.

**#3:**

'H…hey! And who are you?' he asked her.

'I'm Emiko! Emiko Niwa!' she says, still clinging on the handsome thief, 'and I wanna be like you! I wanna steal from museums and…'

'Hey hey hey! It's nice you want to be like me…. like everyone does …. but sorry to burst any bubbles, but girls can't be Phantom Thieves.'

'WHHHATTTTT?' Emiko yelled, evil aura flying around her. A random wind came in, Emiko's eyes shining evily. Dark clinged on to a tree, trying not to fly away, and in an attempt to fix his hair, which was getting messed up by the wind.

'OK! OK! Just lay off the hair! You can be a Phantom Thief!'

'Yay!' Emiko yelled, and the evil aura ceased.

_Peace Out, See Ya, and Later –_

_Riku Harada_


End file.
